


Fields of Gold

by AXEe



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Let me know what you thought :=)
Relationships: The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler, Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 14
Kudos: 41





	Fields of Gold

******

The TARDIS was being prickly lately. So much so that The Doctor had dropped the fam off back in Sheffield and decided to take the old girl to a nice quiet spot to do some digging.

The planet she’d landed on was uninhabited, and wouldn’t be inhabited for several millennia more. Stepping out of the blue box, she was confronted with seemingly-endless fields of a golden grass, reminding her of a wheat field, the stalks bending in the breeze, rustling together as they did so. Shielding her eyes from the sun she looked around, seeing no one else besides a few bird-like creatures off in the distance.

Suddenly a bright flash of blue light off in the distance caught her attention, the air visibly warping as a figure materialized. Frowning, The Doctor squinted at the figure, trying to make out any distinguishing features, but she was too far away, however it was clear that if she could see them, then they could see her. Indeed, the figure began heading in her direction.

Reaching for her sonic, The Doctor tucked it into her palm, ready to use just in case, but as she watched the figure came closer she could see the sunlight glinting off their blue leather jacket and blonde hair.

The Doctor felt her hearts skip a beat.

No, it _couldn’t_ be.

The figure was close enough to see clearly now, and the more The Doctor saw the more she couldn’t believe her eyes.

“ _Rose_ ” the name escaped her lips unbidden, but saying that name again made it seem all the more _real_.

The figure was within speaking distance now and slowed to a stop, softly raising a hand in greeting, The Doctor doing the same even as she assessed the other woman. There was no big rifle carried over Rose's shoulder now, instead just what looked like a heavy backpack..

For a long moment they stood like that, each waiting for the other to make a move. Finally, The Doctor felt her legs moving on their volition, carrying her forwards towards Rose.

They were less than a hair's breadth from one another now and had yet to say a word. Slowly, The Doctor reached out, her trembling fingers coming up to cup Rose's cheek.

" _How?_ " she whispered.

"Does it matter?" Rose wondered softly.

"Suppose not" The Doctor shrugged.

"Good answer" Rose chuckled, reaching out to pull the Time Lord close, wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling her flush, the breeze rustling through the stalks of grass surrounding the pair making them sing.

"You're not here about the stars going out, are you?" The Doctor asked as she pulled away.

"No," Rose shook her head with a soft, shy smile "that's already been solved," she explained "been tracking you," she remarked, pulling a well-worn notebook out of her jacket and idly flipping through it "you've been busy" she chuckled.

"Yeah. Guess so," The Doctor shrugged "how'd you find me?" she wondered.

"Well, it's not like you keep a low profile" Rose chuckled.

"I do too!" The Doctor objected.

Rose simply 'looked' at her. smirk widening.

"River helped" she remarked with a shrug.

"Of course she did" The Doctor muttered.

"So did Clara," Rose continued "and Sarah Jane," she held out the notebook "she told me about some strange happenings in Sheffield and from there it was easy enough to follow your trail"

"Clever," The Doctor noted "but then again, you always were," she chuckled "so, where'd you get the vortex manipulator?" she pointed at the device on Rose's wrist.

"Jack" Rose shrugged.

"Figures," The Doctor grumbled "I'm honestly kind of scared of what would happen if he and River ever met"

"Too late" Rose told her.

"Oh," The Doctor winced "how bad is it?"

"Terrible," Rose chuckled "only thing that's worse is you and me tearing about the universe"

"We could do that again you know" The Doctor grinned.

"Yeah?" Rose asked shyly.

"Yeah," The Doctor nodded. She awkwardly gestured behind her at the TARDIS "what'd you say? You and me? Together again? In the TARDIS?"

"Just as it should be," Rose grinned, reaching out and grabbing The Doctor's hand, their fingers tangling together as easily and comfortably as always, but The Doctor frowned, her fingers moving down to Rose's wrist, feeling her pulse, looking up at Rose questioningly "yeah," Rose nodded sadly "got two hearts now"

"I'm sorry" The Doctor apologized.

"Don't," Rose told her firmly "like I said, I made my choice, and I wouldn't change it for anything"

"Answer me one thing," The Doctor requested "how old are you now?"

"Three hundred and one," Rose replied "give or take a few months" she shrugged.

"I'm sorry," The Doctor repeated "if I'd known then I wouldn't have left you on that beach with--" she stopped as Rose reached out and swiftly silenced her with a kiss, pulling back to grin at her stupefied expression.

"Don't," Rose repeated softly "it was good life," she stated firmly "maybe not as fun or exciting, but John and I, we had a _good_ life"

"John, huh?" The Doctor mused "never was very imaginative in that body," she remarked which earned her a pinch in the arm "ow!"

"Baby," Rose teased "and that's my husband you're talking about"

"Sorry," The Doctor mumbled, rubbing at her arm as they idly made their way towards the TARDIS "so, I'm assuming that he...I mean, that he isn't..." she trailed off.

Rose shook her head.

"It was his heart, ironically," she explained "guess it wasn't used to doing all the work by itself," she shrugged "still, we got almost twenty years of marriage together"

"That's good," The Doctor nodded as they reached the TARDIS, the doors swinging open on their own to allow them inside, Rose looking around the console room in undisguised awe "had a bit of change" The Doctor explained.

"I can see that," Rose nodded, turning to look back at her "I love it" she grinned.

"Yeah?" The Doctor asked, knowing that they weren't talking about the new console room.

"Yeah" Rose grinned, wrapping her arms around The Doctor's neck and pulling her close, the TARDIS suddenly taking off by itself, the sudden jolt making both women stumble.

"Whoa, guess the old girl wants to make sure that we won't run off without her" The Doctor grinned,

"Guess not," Rose grinned back as they both grabbed hold of the console for support "always knew she was the smart one"

"Yep," The Doctor grinned "oh! I almost forgot! I've got to introduce you to the fam! You'll love 'em!" she declared, running around the console flicking switches and turning dials.

"I think I will" Rose murmured softly, unable to keep the silly grin off her face as she realized that she was finally _home_...

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
